1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improvement in a vehicle construction, and more particularly to a supporting structure for a rear suspension member to which wheel supporting members are swingably connected, for the purpose of lowering noise level within a vehicle passenger compartment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with front-wheel drive automotive vehicles, it has been proposed and put into practical use to provide a rear suspension member forming part of a rear suspension system, located under a vehicle body rear part. The rear suspension member extends laterally and secured to the vehicle body. Rear wheels together with wheel supporting members are swingably connected to the rear suspension member and elastically connected through a strut including a shock absorber to the vehicle body. However, difficulties have been encountered in the automotive vehicles provided with such a rear suspension member, in which the resonance frequency of the rear suspension member usually tends to fall within a range of from 100 to 200 Hz, which resonance frequency is of vibration in the forward and rearward direction. Accordingly, the rear suspension member makes it resonance vibration upon receiving vibration having the same frequency as the resonance vibration from road surface, so that the vibration of the rear suspension member is amplified and transmitted to the inside of a vehicle passenger compartment. The thus transmitted vibration has freqency falling within the rangeof from 100 to 200 Hz, and comes out as so-called booming noise which passengers feel unpleasant.